Bajo un cielo estrellado
by Samira-Chan
Summary: [Oneshot].[U.A]. [Sasuke x Sakura].[Summary: Todas las noches le pido a cada estrella un deseo, el de verte, tu mismo me lo dijiste...].


Anime: **Naruto -UNIVERSO ALTERNO-**

Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ..U**

Pareja:** Sasu/Saku**

Summary:** Todas las noches le pido a cada estrella un deseo, el de verte, tu mismo me lo dijiste...**

Advertencia: **que yo este enterada...ninguna ..U XD**

Aclaracion:_ -_hablan_- . -piensan- _

_Perdon por mis errores y horrores de ortógrafia_ **..U**

_Titulo:  
**Bajo un cielo estrellado**_

_Te eh perdido…_

_Por una estupidez, por mi estupidez…_

_Por no poder tomar decisiones por mi misma, y ceder ante los demás con facilidad…_

**OOOO FLASH BACK OOOO**

Cabalgaba con tranquilidad bajo el sol radiante de verano, su caballo blanco de ensueños daba un ligero trote por entre el verde campo a los alrededores de su "hogar"…

A lo lejos vislumbro una figura masculina parada en el umbral de la entrada observándola en su tarea; la cual quedaba en esos momentos frente a ella; decidida por ir a reprochar avanzo hasta el, y en poco, estuvo frente a frente aun sin bajar del equino…

-¿se puede saber que tanto mira?- dijo con fingido fastidio y enojo en su voz, solo entonces pudo ver bien cada facción del joven…

…y su sonrojo se hizo notorio;

- siento si la incomode, señorita, pero no tenia nada que hacer, el señor Haruno esta algo ocupado, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, su nuevo socio- dijo el con voz ligera y acompasada a la vez que le sonreía…

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno-

**OOOO FIN DEL FLASH BACK OOOO**

En su mano derecha yacía una pequeña flor de cerezo apretada con fuerza contra su palma por su dedo pulgar…

El viento frió de la costa jugaba con su pelirrosa cabellera mientras ondeaba su blanco vestido en una dirección especifica…

Sentada sobre una gran roca con mirada melancólica y un deje de tristeza observaba morir al día tras el horizonte…

Solo se escuchaba el chirrido de algunas gaviotas que se alejaban libres a lo lejos, como queriendo alcanzar al sol, ese era el único sonido que la albergaba y sacaba de sus pensamientos…

Dio un leve suspiro y luego fijo su vista en las calmas aguas que se ondeaban pocos metros bajo ella con el mero roce de una corriente de aire…

Contemplo en su mano izquierda un anillo color brillante y llamativo adornado con una perla verde sobre este…

…sonrió;

_Aun recuerdo cuando me lo regalaste…Sasuke-kun_

**OOOO Flash Back OOOO**

El joven y empresario pelinegro llevaba varios meses visitando su estancia a diario, pues, era socio de su padre, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, lo contemplaba escondida entre las sombras cada que tenia una oportunidad…

Pero, lo que mas sorprendió a la joven, era que desde hacia poco el moreno; hastiado de esperar bastas horas a que el tan "atareado" Takashi Haruno terminara sus asuntos importantes; había tomado "cierta libertad" algo descarada en pasar aquel tiempo con ella, aunque la pelirrosa no lo viera de esa forma…

"_Las paredes hablan…"_ -dice el viejo refrán- y ella era una señorita de la alta sociedad…

…y no importaba en lo mas mínimo, que el joven moreno apenas adentrado en su mayoría de edad, fuera aun mas rico que la familia Haruno;

Aunque desde luego aquella "amistad" le parecía beneficiosa a su familia, ella estaba en la desdicha de estar comprometida…

**-------------------------------------------------------------X**

Aquel pequeño bote blanco, se movía con lentitud sobre las calmas aguas del lago, impulsado por el suave y pausado batir de los remos llevados por el pelinegro…

Sakura se mantenía en el otro extremo mirando fijamente al agua con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, mientras contemplaba el reflejo de su rostro y aquel vestido fino que la cubría…

…era una mañana perfecta y calida, además que eran los únicos que se encontraban en el lugar, pero tuvo que admitirlo, la idea de pasar ese tiempo con Sasuke era un sueño echo realidad;

Sintió el bote detenerse y la penetrante mirada del pelinegro posada en ella, a lo lejos se pudo contemplar unos patos nadando en el agua, los cuales les había atraído la atención despues de chirrar…

…su mirada se poso nuevamente en el agua;

- puede parecer muy inofensiva, pero el agua esconde una profundidad de secretos lejanos a descubrir, y ante la mas hermosa de las visiones; puede transformarse en un infierno….- hizo una breve pausa, observando de soslayo el rostro relajado del Uchiha el cual tenia la mirada fija en el cielo recargándose sobre su brazo el cual estaba apoyado detrás de el, vistiendo su habitual traje, pero esta vez, sin el saco negro cubriéndolo- irónico ¿no?

- puede que a si lo veas tu, cerezo…- dijo el…- aunque no niego que sea verdad –continuo tan calmo como siempre…-

…Cerezo; como adoraba ser llamada así por el joven de oscuros ojos y negra cabellera, tan oscura como la noche y con sus típicos reflejos azules, pero no podía hacerse a ilusiones, despues de todo, eso significa su nombre ¿no?;

…ella le sonrió;

De nuevo, hipnotizada por él…

- quiero darte algo…- escucho al moreno decir, y con lentitud observo que el chico sacaba de su bolsillo un objeto, tomo sin permiso alguno la mano izquierda de la pelirrosa y le coloco en el dedo anular un hermoso anillo adornado con una perla verde, su respiración se corto, aquello era demasiado comprometedor…- le perteneció a mi madre, ah estado en mi familia desde no se cuantos años, aunque eso no me importa en lo absoluto…

- es hermoso…- dijo ella contemplando la joya en su dedo y sin pasar por alto la contestación del pelinegro…-

-igual que tus ojos-

Intento no parecer mas tonta de lo que seguro se veía sonrojada y luego frunció el ceño observándolo fijamente cayendo en la cuenta…- ¿no se supone que deberías dárselo a quien fuere tu esposa?- pregunto aunque esto la entristeciera por dentro…

El sonrió con arrogancia y volvió a recargarse en su brazo colocándose en la misma postura anterior, y en ese momento su mirada volvía a perderse en el cielo azul de un otoño que apenas comenzaba…- por eso mismo…_por eso mismo, te lo doy a ti_-

**OOOO FIN DEL FLASH BACK OOOO**

Se paso una mano por los cabellos, y una lagrima recorrió su blanca mejilla, ya con la luz del sol nula a la distancia, sin mas que una franja roja brillante perdiéndose en la lejanía, dejo volar libre la flor apresada en su mano, mientras que con una ráfaga de suave viento esta separaba cada pétalo en busca de un camino propio el cual indudablemente…los conducían al mismo lugar, al mar…

…Seco esa lágrima rebelde con el dorso de su mano y se abrazo a sus piernas;

_Recuerdo aquella vez que te atreviste con descaro a besarme, a pesar de saber que te amaba, a pesar de saber que tu también, te había pedido distancia por nuestro bien…_

…_pero tu arrogancia siempre fue mas fuerte que nada;_

**OOOO FLASH BACK OOOO**

Un calido aire de primavera podía olerse por todo el frondoso bosque que rodeaba a lo lejos la mansión Haruno, como otra medida preventiva, cosas de seguridad, en estas ocasiones agradecía poder escapar de su controlada vida, refugiándose en quien le había enseñado a sentirse libre y a conocer sensaciones tan profundas, perdidas, las cuales podría asegurar que jamás hubiera conocido si no fuera por él, por Sasuke Uchiha…

…un sentimiento de amor que se camuflaba tras una cortina de negaciones en su corazón, pero era inminente, era demasiado obvio, no pudo ocultarlo por mucho;

…La pelirrosa parecía buscar a alguien tras cada árbol que veía mientras una leve risa salía de sus labios;

Siguió buscando, y su paciencia comenzaba a terminarse, la risa ceso y se cruzo de brazos con el seño fruncido, mientras parada en un punto inexacto del bosque, veía atentamente a su alrededor…

…unos brazos en su cintura, sintió su aliento tras su cuello, se estremeció, se sonrojo, una leve corriente de aire cruzo el lugar, revolviendo sus cabellos, moviendo los árboles, todo a su alrededor;

- Sasuke-kun…- murmuro mientras ladeaba el rostro y se encontraba con sus penetrantes y negros ojos verla fijamente-

- Cerezo…- casi en un murmullo, la volteo con lentitud hacia el y sin pensarlo dos veces, la envolvió en un calido beso tomando el fino rostro de ella entre sus manos, la pelirrosa le correspondió algo torpe, y luego se aferro a su cuello...

…dándole pasó a su lengua, dándole pasó al amor;

**OOOO FIN DEL FLASH BACK OOOO**

Cerró los ojos pesadamente dejando escapar un nuevo suspiro, otro de los tantos que le dedicaba a diario a su amado…

Abriendo los ojos, fijo sus orbes verdes en el cielo completamente estrellado y sonrió…

_Me dijiste que en cada estrella se guarda un sueño y un deseo, y las estrellas son infinitas en el cielo, seguramente una me lo cumplirá…_

_Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, pero no, tu te fuiste de Japón, me arrepiento de no haber aceptado tu pedido, pero es tarde, estoy consiente de ello, a veces uno toma decisiones que por muy erradas que fueran, pueden disfrazarse de la decisión correcta, y cuando menos te das cuenta…_

_Caes a un abismo sin fondo…_

**OOOO FLASH BACK OOOO**

-¡Cerezo!...- escucho llamarla, era el ¿que hacia ahí?...-

Se acerco al bacón de su cuarto, aun vestida con su camisón de dormir y un fino abrigo blanco en su parte superior, dejando apreciar sus bien formadas piernas, apoyo su manos en el barandal de madera blanca adornada por flores de las cuales solo se veía el reflejo, era media noche, la luna brillaba en lo alto y se sorprendió de ver que no era un espejismo ni una ilusión…

…Sasuke se encontraba en el jardín bajo ella observándola con una sonrisa;

Este se acerco a una escalera junto al balcón de la pelirrosa y subió con cuidado hasta llegar a su altura y de un salto, estar junto a ella, sin previo aviso y sin tiempo de explicaciones o palabras, la tomo por la cintura robándole un beso…

…despues de ese suave contacto eterno, se separaron escasos centímetros;

- siento venir a estas horas…- el moreno acaricio su rostro con su mano libre y luego continuo al ver que ella se mantenía callada esperando a su respuesta- mañana debo viajar a Francia, mi padre quiere que me ocupe de unas empresas allí –apoyo su frente con la de ella cerrando los ojos mientras sentía su aliento chocando en su rostro…-

…¿Francia?.¿Por qué tan lejos?...acaso…acaso ¿se iría para siempre?;

Ella abrió los ojos con asombro, se separo de el y volteo quedándole de espaldas, sin poder evitar dejar notar su tristeza…

- ven conmigo- le escucho decir en su oído mientras acariciaba su espalda y luego besaba su cuello con lentitud…- por favor- insistió el

- no puedo- dijo ella inspirando lentamente mientras disfrutaba cada caricia de él, una lagrima bajo por sus ojos y los cerro tratando de reprimir sus sentimientos, estaba comprometida, lo que hacia era un error…

…¿sacrificaría su felicidad?…puede que si;

El la sostuvo por la cintura desde atrás y apoyo su cabeza en la curvatura de su hombro inspirando el dulce aroma que emanaba del cabello de la pelirrosa- escapa conmigo, lejos…- su voz sonaba suave y segura, casi era un susurro, inaudible por veces…

**OOOO FIN DEL FLASH BACK OOOO**

_Pero como cada decisión errada, vuelvo a repetir, que tome en mi vida, esta fue una de las peores, te deje ir, teniendo la posibilidad de seguirte, aunque me hubieras jurado amor eterno frente a todo Japón, en ese momento hubiese negado de todas maneras, la obligación que me imponían mis padres me cegó, creyendo que era lo mejor…_

…Sonrió con melancolía, ahora las lagrimas caían libres y ella no hacia nada por detenerlas;

_Me dolió mucho verte partir, lo admito, no estaba preparada para eso, aquella, fue la ultima vez que te vi., la ultima vez que te sentí cerca mío…_

…_conmigo;_

_Necesito que me lo digas, que vuelvas a decirme al oído que me amas, a besarme, a acariciarme, necesito que me dejes descansar en tus brazos…_

…_te necesito a ti;_

_Te necesito…_

_Pero tú también tienes tus obligaciones, despues de todo, eres un empresario exitoso, al igual que toda tu familia, eso es lo que en un principio siempre deseaste… ¿o me equivoco?_

_Te fuiste prometiéndome que jamás me olvidarías ¿será eso verdad?, recuerdo tus palabras tan claras en mi mente…"mi amor por ti seguirá creciendo día a día"_

_Eso me reconforto en las noches de soledad, en la penumbra de mi cuarto, cuando me siento sola, cuando creo que todo esta perdido, cuando nada tiene sentido…_

El llanto ceso, una vez mas, como cada día, volvió su vista al oscuro cielo apenas alumbrado por la tenúe luz de las estrellas y el reflejo de la tierra en la plateada luna; suspiro con pesadez…

-nadie me dijo que dolería tanto…Sasuke-kun-

-Nadie dijo que no volvería, Cerezo-

**¿F**in?

**N**ee!!! lo termine en menos de 1 hora, **o.o**¿poque solo pasa eso cuando mi musa inspiradora quiere? **TT.TT  
V**ale, vale, debo aceptarlo, la personalidad de Sasuke no se parece en nada a la como se lo conoce, pero¡me encanta que sea asi! **n//n**  
**L**es confieso, que este Oneshot se me ocurrio viendo Titanic, es que esa historia tan tragica de amor siempre me hace llorar **TT.TT**, amo es apelicula snif snif **TT.TT** **XD  
A**unque no me convence el titulo **¬.¬U  
E**spero les haya gustado, iba a hacerlo songfic, demo...no encontraba la cancion, y mientra escribia escuchaba "_no se si es amor_" -de Reik -jejeje, bueno, siempre que escribo me gusta escuchar musica romantica **:P**-

**D**ejen reviews, Onegai, no les cuesta nadita **n.n**

**atte:  
Samira X)!**


End file.
